


Avengers Art Commissions

by celtic7irish



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art Commissions, F/M, M/M, Minor/Hinted Nudity, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/pseuds/celtic7irish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork that I have commissioned.  Artists are credited on each piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avengers Art #1: Bruce x Tony by thacmis

Artwork commissioned from [thacmis](http://thacmis.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.  Bruce x Tony.

 


	2. Avengers Art #2: Bruce x Tony by thacmis

Commissioned by me from [thacmis](http://thacmis.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Bruce and Tony cuddling post Hulk-out.

 


	3. Avengers Art #3: Bruce x Tony by istehlurvz

Artwork commissioned from [istehlurvz](http://istehlurvz.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

 

 


	4. Avengers Art #4: Bruce x Tony by syqitten

Artwork commissioned from [syquitten](http://syqitten.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

 


	5. Avengers Art #5: Bruce x Tony by midorilied

Artwork commissioned from [midorilied](http://midorilied.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.  Bruce x Tony.

 


	6. Avengers Art #6: Bruce x Tony by colonelrogers

Artwork commissioned from [colonelrogers](http://colonelrogers.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

Tony x Bruce (of course, who else?)

 


	7. Avengers Art #7: Clint x Natasha by colonelrogers

Artwork commissioned from [colonelrogers](http://colonelrogers.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

 

Look! It's a pairing that's not Tony x Bruce!

 


	8. Avengers Art #8: Sexy Tony by colonelrogers

Artwork commissioned by [colonelrogers](http://colonelrogers.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr

 


	9. Avengers Art #9: Sexy Bruce by colonelrogers

Artwork commissioned by [colonelrogers](http://colonelrogers.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr

 

 

 

 


	10. Avengers Art #10: Dancing Tony by thacmis

Artwork commissioned from [thacmis](http://thacmis.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.  Bellydancing Tony.

 


	11. Avengers Art #11: Dancing Bruce by thacmis

Art commissioned from [thacmis](thacmis.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Dancing Bruce, to go with Dancing Tony!

 

 


	12. Avengers Art #12: Bruce & Tony by wingedcorgi

Artwork commissioned from [wingedcorgi](wingedcorgi.tumblr.com) on Tumblr! Bruce & Tony.

 


	13. Avengers Art #13: Bruce x Tony by thacmis

Artwork commissioned from [thacmis](thacmis.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.  Bruce x Tony.

 

I commissioned this from thacmis based off of my ficlet [Blue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7525696)

 


	14. Avengers Art #14: Iron Wonder (Tony Stark) by istehlurvz

Artwork commissioned from [istehlurvz](istehlurvz.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

 

I saw the Wonder Woman movie and loved it, and then I decided that Tony would look good in that outfit.  Looks like I was right!

 

 


	15. Avengers Art #15: Cross-Dressing Tony in a Mini Skirt by istehlurvz

Artwork commissioned from [istehlurvz](http://istehlurvz.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

 

Requested to give me an idea for a MCU Kink Bingo square (Feminization).  Gorgeous as always!

 


End file.
